Started as a Snowball Fight
by Aidrienne Levine
Summary: A sweet snow time M/T about a certain snowball fight. Rated for SLASH content. Written as a present. Read and review.


It's been such a long time since I've written something for Big Wolf.  
  
I suppose my interest is waning as the show dies away. I wrote this little  
  
piece of fluff as a present for my sister. So, enjoy it Sis, this is the last of a  
  
kind. Usual disclaimers apply. Please read and review! Au revoir! ~*~Tael  
  
  
  
It all started as a snowball fight. It really did.  
  
The first snowfall of the year, in Pleasantville, fell the same day that  
  
schools let out for winter break. The record breaking twelve inches were  
  
white, fluffy, and dry, the best kind of snow for all kinds of things. With the  
  
usual snowfall came the usual transformation from adults into children, and  
  
the resulting snow play. As soon as high school let out, brightly clad figures  
  
turned out to delight in the wonder of snow.  
  
Among them were high school seniors Tommy Dawkins and Merton  
  
Dingle, best friends since the beginning of senior year. They were among the  
  
first out, partially because they were the first ones let out of school, and  
  
partly because they both enjoyed snow so much.  
  
It wasn't hard to believe with Tommy. His enjoyment for the simple  
  
things and lust for life was unrivaled amongst his schoolmates. It was  
  
becoming Pleasantville tradition to see him out in the snow, wreaking havoc  
  
on the unfortunate soul who decided to have a snowball fight with the  
  
athletic youth.  
  
It was much more surprising to see the usually reclusive Merton out in  
  
the daylight. The Goth usually avoided any kind of outside, athletic activity.  
  
Perhaps he came out to play because Tommy pulled him along. Such  
  
unwilling participation occurred often enough, Merton being forced to play  
  
some sport, or Tommy being forced to listen to some ancient text.  
  
But to those who knew him, it was an obvious fact that Merton J.  
  
Dingle loved snow. Although he was often the first to point out the  
  
dangerous driving conditions, or the likelihood of frostbite, he was also often  
  
the first to tug on his mittens and scarf. The first snow angel of the season  
  
almost always had his name scribbled beside it in clumsy yellow type  
  
(although he had refrained from that scribbling for many years now). He'd  
  
even been know to participate in some monstrous snowball fights in his  
  
time, usually from behind the walls of a well constructed snow-fort.  
  
Knowing this, it was no surprise to Tommy that when he arrived at the  
  
Dingle backyard after school that afternoon, there was already a large  
  
mound of snow placed strategically at the top of a little hill. As if he needed  
  
further confirmation as to whose fort it was, a red and black flag flew from  
  
the top of the mound.  
  
With lightning skill, Tommy grabbed up a handful of flaky white to  
  
start the assault. He never had a chance. As soon as he looked down, a  
  
barrage of perfectly spherical circles began flying at him. As he looked up  
  
quickly to take aim, he briefly caught sight of the pink-flushed cheeks and  
  
light blue hat atop the snow-fortress. Merton quickly dropped down to avoid  
  
getting hit. With as much precision as he could muster, Tommy arched his  
  
snowball up, into the fort right down to where Merton should've been sitting.  
  
"Nice try Tommy!" He heard his friend shout, triumphantly. He  
  
looked up from his next scoop of snow to see his raven-haired friend proudly  
  
bearing a purple glider sled. " Perfect snowball shield!" Of course, when the  
  
snowball fired itself quickly, Merton's shield did him little good. With a  
  
mouthful of snow, Merton muttered, "No fair!"  
  
And so the battle continued. Both boys were rosy faced and  
  
cheerful, despite the war cries that echoed from both sides. Tommy lost his  
  
red and olive hat with one deft throw from Merton. The carefully prepared  
  
front wall of his fort began to show signs of battle fatigue, with more than a  
  
dozen snowballs stuck into it already.  
  
Merton began to run low on snowballs, and Tommy began to slowly  
  
advance up the hill. Finally, the Goth had to resort to making them by hand  
  
again, his stores used up, and the quicker, more efficient snowball-making-  
  
machine Tommy really began his assent.  
  
" Aha! I claim this Tommy-erica!" The jock said as he toppled  
  
Merton's flag into the snow.  
  
"Oh, that's original! " Merton told him, managing to hit him in the  
  
chest from his sitting position on the ground.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Tommy tackled him with slightly less force than he  
  
would use with another football player. A quickly grabbed handful of snow  
  
was wrestled down Merton's shirt, although not before both boys had  
  
managed to shove quite a bit onto each other's faces and throats.  
  
With the snow down his shirt, Merton wiggled around, trying to get  
  
up and get revenge. Tommy held him down on the snow-packed earth, both  
  
arms by his sides and shoulders held to the ground. Mert's black hair and  
  
eyelashes contrasted greatly against the alabaster down that was scattered  
  
against the earth. His huffing breaths blew great clouds of steam into  
  
Tommy's face and into the sky.  
  
"Come on, Tommy! I'm cold---let's go get some hot chocolate!" The  
  
boy suggested, deciding that reasoning was his best way out. He couldn't  
  
help but notice that Tommy must be freezing, what with the cold melted  
  
snow on his face and in his now icy hair. His cheeks were very red as well,  
  
almost too red to be caused by the cold alone.  
  
Tommy's voice caught in his throat, as he replied, "No let's just stay  
  
out here. You look wonderful against the snow."  
  
Mert couldn't help but wonder about that statement, especially  
  
because of how close Tommy was to him. " Do you---"  
  
His statement was left unfinished as the feeling in his friend's eyes  
  
entranced him as well. A drop of water slid from the edge of the auburn  
  
fringe surrounding his face, and landed with a drip on Merton's pinkened  
  
cheek. Both of them stared in surprise as Tommy, ever so slowly, reached  
  
down and kissed the drop away.  
  
His lips felt steaming hot on Merton's cold cheek. and Merton  
  
couldn't help the slight shiver and look of fear in his eyes at that moment.  
  
Not that he minded Tommy kissing his cheek, or his anything for that  
  
matter, but what if Tommy minded? What if he was acting on impulse, and  
  
would any second wake up, stand up, and leave Merton alone?  
  
When Tommy noted the fear in his best friend's eyes, his reaction  
  
was exactly the opposite. He wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling  
  
him slightly off the ground into his warm embrace. This moment was just  
  
too perfect, too good of an opportunity to waste with words. Merton pulled  
  
back to see his friend's expression, to see if Tommy felt as mixed up as he  
  
did, and was greeted instead with his friend's lips on his own.  
  
The heat of the kiss was overpowering. With Tommy's arms  
  
wrapped firmly around him, and his lips pressed firmly against his, how  
  
could Merton help but kiss back? Soft lips slid against soft lips, steaming  
  
literally rising up into the frosty air. Feelings of exhilaration and warmth  
  
passed trough each boy, and Merton pushed himself more upright, and closer  
  
to Tommy.  
  
The kiss lasted for seemingly forever. By the time the two reluctantly  
  
pulled away, their fingers were numb and noses red. They stared at each  
  
other in almost identical expressions of surprise and wonder. Was this  
  
spectacular new discovery a one-time deal?  
  
The two pulled into a quick hug, before back off to their separate  
  
sides of the fort. If anything, their relationship needed time.  
  
Tommy looked up hesitantly. "Hey Mert?"  
  
"Yes?" His friend replied quickly.  
  
"How about that cup of hot chocolate?" He asked, looking at his out-  
  
of-breath friend with a growing smile.  
  
"That would be great!" Merton agreed.  
  
After gathering up their lost or discarded mittens and hats, the two  
  
boys walked merrily inside, holding hands. 


End file.
